War-Tactics
How to defend yourself First of all, try to stay out of wars, if you are declared upon, please ask why. Secondly, if the problem cannot be solved please contact a higher-up to discuss. Thirdly, don’t insist on a Guildwar, we won’t war a Guild. Last but not least, please read all of it, it would help greatly, even when you read what you allready know, it keeps your account healthy and avoid stress of rebuilding. Tips on Resource Control Keep your resources down, this will really help when people want to farm you, or when they want to attack a secondary Castle. It’ll give them a bad aftertaste after taking a Castle, also do mind when you are building/training/healing in a secondary Castle, they’ll all stop when taken and the resources will be given to the new owner. How to keep your resources down? ' simply build, it doesn’t matter what, just build. However in a secondary Castle it wouldn’t matter, therefore sell all your resources for scrolls, or transport it away. (mind you can transport, stop it immediately and when the Castle is taken recall the hero it will teleport to your main and because your enemy doesn’t have a chance to ambush your hero you will be safe, be sure you are able to). 'Tips on Unit Control Making a Force is great, but when losing you would lose 30% permanent and 70% will end up in your infirmary (unless you are Undead and have Racials up to 10). important : If you lose a Castle with troops that are not attached to a Hero, or in the infirm they are permanently lost, also the troops that are set as Castellean are permanent lost when the Secondary Castle is taken. 'You’d need a steady Hero and steady equipment to face someone head-on. However when you are waiting on a Hero with 140+ Combat Stats, you can Lv. Up a Speed Hero, gather Equipment or build up your Taverns if you didn’t allready. 'To avoid ambushes It's important to check your portal if it isn’t primed (locked), you can see by clicking on your portal’s “view”. Also check your surroundings for enemy Castles, they may launch from it. When you are individually been declared upon be sure where your enemy main Castle is, so you can avoid it when farming (if you pass it on the way to a farm be sure to be ambushed). Further information is in the Hero Control section. 'Tips on Hero Control' This is the offensive side of warfare, ambushing, taking Castles and farming is explained here. If you understand how it function, you can take pre-cautions aswell. Make sure your Hero is stronger then your opponent. 'Ambush from portal' When ambushing, prime (lock) your enemy’s portal (send a hero through a portal, recall by Hero Status screen wait 10 mins and the next time you go through it, it won’t cost 10 mins). When you go through it click on your enemy’s hero and attack. Do not do you can get banned 'Calculations' To calculate how long your enemy would ‘possibly’ take to go to the portal with his main force, equip you main force and click on scout at his main Castle with the portal option, write down the time, click on a mine next to the enemy’s portal and also check the time by “spy”, then do the following calculation: Total time – Time to spy a Mine (your time to get to a portal) = time to get his main army to his portal, when you are faster through your portal then he can get by his, you can ambush whenever he goes out. 'How to avoid' Send a scout hero (1 x 7 stacks of scouts) and stop it at your portal, if an enemy goes through it immediately attack it with your scout hero, it’ll buy time to get your main force away while he’s messing with your scout hero. Have a Guildie set his main Hero at your Portal, he can ambush the enemy if declared. If you have a spare Secondary Hero you can ambush your enemy with that force. =To be continued...= - By Marina (Heroes of Gaia) Former Guildleader of Blood.